


She's kinda hot tho

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #YOURSTEVE, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve is a shy little thing and you look damn good in a dress and LANGUAGE</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's kinda hot tho

"Do they really have to be this tight?" You looked in the mirror at the jeans hugging your body. Natasha rolled her eyes "they're skinny jeans. They're supposed to do that! It's all that'll fit you anyway." You hated being anorexic. No matter how much you ate and how many shakes you drank you couldn't gain the weight back. It honestly did feel nice to be in something that was tight though, it made you feel a little thicker even if you weren't. 

 

You took off the jeans and put back on your shorts. They didn't fit at all, and you prayed they wouldn't slip, "I guess that's what I get for borrowing daddy Hawkes clothes" you rolled your eyes and stepped out of the dressing room, "I'll take these ones and the pink ones aanndd the blue" you smiled. Natasha took them and hung the rest up. "I was sure you were gonna pick red and white as well" she smirked. You blushed darkly and tied the drawstrings together as best you could and put on your hoodie. "Can you not?" You crossed your arms and Natasha laughed "he does notice you, you know?" You shook your head "Steve Rogers is the most innocent man I've ever met. He wouldn't dare take a peek" you both walked to the checkout line, "Oh he's taken a peek, and he's come to me feeling like a super perv. All he did was see you in a tank top and shorts" you laughed and paid for your clothes "are you serious?" She nodded, " he's still getting used to being modern" After your stop at JcPennys and a stop at Victorias secret for Nat, you took Tony's company car back to the tower. 

 

Tony stood behind the counter pouring a drink. "You're gonna let us see what you bought aren't you? He looked at you expectantly and you groaned "Fine" He got all the Avengers together and made sure to give Cap a seat right in the middle. He cleared off the coffee table giving you a place to stand and they all gathered around. You walked out of your room slowly and down the corridor to the hang out room. The small group cheered and cat called as you walked out. You blushed darkly and got up on the table. Tony smirked "spin around let us see" you spun around slowly. "Lady Y/N" Thor smiled "that outfit is much flattering to your figure" you covered your face and squeaked. They awed in unison and you ran out to go put on the next outfit. 

 

You came back out in a pink dress and combat boots on, you couldn't get any nice shoes to go with it because you were not paying 35 dollars for some white flats. You got on the table a little more confidently and held the ends of the dress. You spun around and put your hands on your hips. Clint nodded, "it's nice seeing you in a dress. What do you think Cap?" Steve, who had been quietly praying no one would notice him looked up with wide eyes "I- uh I think she u-um looks nice" he nodded and looked back down. Tony rolled his eyes "he means you look smokin hot" Steve gasped and got up "language!" He stormed off to his room and the other Avengers laughed. 

 

You hopped down "really Tony!" You ran after the soldier which wasn't easy because he was fast. "Steve!!" You chased him "slow down!!!" He stopped and turned towards you. You slammed into him and fell down. Nice to know you were in love with a brick wall. Steve pulled you up and helped brush you off "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that" he blushed and looked out of the window. You shook your head and straightened your top, "No it's okay,I'm good. Nothing seems broken" you took his hand and smiled "I know Tony was just being lame" he looked at your hand and squeezed gently "I mean" he hesitated "I-i wouldn't use such vulgar terms" he started to sweat a little and took a deep breath "you're a very beautiful young lady and that dress looks very nice on you" he took his hand back and backed up a little. You felt a loss of warmth and didn't like it. "Y-you really think so?" You blushed and took a step closer. He gulped and nodded "I wouldn't lie to a woman" you smiled and looked down. From down the hallway Tony shouted "JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY" Steve turned a deep crimson and Natasha slapped the billionaire. 

 

Steve suddenly got really interested in his penny loafers and you giggled. "Y/N?" He looked up and smiled. You rubbed your arm and whispered "Yes?" He held out his hand and blushed even more "would you like to go steady with me?" You Took His Hand And Nodded. "Yes Mr Rogers, I would love to go steady with you." Steve pulled you into his arms and hugged you tightly. The Avengers at the end of the hallway cheered and came down to meet you two. Hawkeye smirked "try not to crush her cap" Steve let go slightly "sorry, I'm not used to someone so small." You looked at him "Steve you were as small as me for your whole life until you got the serum" he shrugged "not like I've hugged myself" you laughed and kissed his cheek. 

 

The others dispersed and you were left walking quietly down the hallway with your Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I shamelessly used the song title from 5sos  
> YOUR STEVE


End file.
